1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing member, a fixing device, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus (copy machine, facsimile, or a printer) which uses an electrophotographic system, an unfixed toner image formed on a recording material is fixed by a fixing device, and an image is formed.